The Regulators
History How it all began The Mankind Liberation Front consisted of two allied bandit settlements; The Society of Graverobbers and The Forsaken. The founding members of The Regulators consist of ex members of both of these settlements. From the Society of Graverobbers was the vice leader Emma Lu and a veteran; Liam Bonney, the vice president of The Forsaken, Mason Lockwood and a Forsaken soldier Byron Ortega. The four of them looked up to their leaders and supported the alliance until a day which made them all look at what they were doing and what it might cost them; their lives. Mickey Knox was the leader of The Forsaken and he seemed to some of his members like a crazy person who wanted to make a weird society, this in a way was true however his members did not realize to what extent he would go to ‘claim the land.’ Darren Spaulding was the leader of The Society of Graverobbers and a close friend to Emma Lu. His main focus used to be trading however events which are still unknown changed Darren and maybe due to the influence Mickey had on him he started to slowly become more crazed making his members fear him and making his friends fear him even more. After careful planning and with the help and support of Liam and Byron the two vice leaders planned their own deaths; they would fake their deaths to get out alive and over time the other members would also ‘disappear’ and join them. Emma, Mason, Byron and Liam are still ‘true to the cause’ which basically means ‘take what you want no matter what’ but the crazy and irrational actions by Mickey and the fear Darren struck into his members meant that they would have to start again. Leaving first Emma and Mason found a nice spot where the four members could seek refuge not only from the threat of death from The Forsaken and The Society of Graverobbers but also from those hunting them; the U.N and a lot of people that had been done wrong by those wearing black and red. Chapter One - No Peace in This Land The group found a camp in the north west of the country and hoped that there they would find peace but it only took two days for the U.N to discover them. They were confronted but denied all knowledge of the existence of Emma, Mason and Liam. All they wanted was peace but it was clear that with the U.N constantly on their tail that they would not find it just yet unless they took risky drastic measures. Emma, Liam and Mason came up with a plan. Emma would go to the U.N’s location and wait just on the outskirts, she would go on friendly terms with them and would explain all. She would tell them that she is who they think she is and explain that they had moved to this location and denied all knowledge of the wrongdoings by The Forsaken and The Society of Graverobbers as they all wanted out. The U.N shared the same enemy as The Regulators and as The Regulators are the ones that vanished when the idea of war was brought up shows just how much they did not want to cause harm to the U.N. The Regulators left a group of fifteen people behind to survive as a group of four, they would have been safer as a large group but were so against the idea they risked death to get away from it all. Timmy and Alex had just joined the group and with Timmy by her side, Alex, Mason, Byron and Liam overwatching her Emma delivered this news. She provided the U.N with one vital piece of information which would prove that she was serious, The Regulators were willing to forum a temporary alliance with the U.N to take out the evil doers, if once the task was complete the alliance was broken then so be it. All The Regulators had to do was to wait two days for the U.N to return to their settlement, they wanted to check that the information given by Emma was in fact correct and that she was not luring them into an ambush. The Regulators moved their settlement location and on the day of the move they were delivered the new of Klim being killed, this was when The Regulators provided the U.N with temporary accommodation as a way of thanks for removing one of the threats on the ex-Forsaken members lives. This event saw The Regulators being betrayed by the U.N’s doctor and watching the now deceased U.N leader (who walked around with a skinned face in his bag) lose his sanity and venture off alone and lost. Chapter Two - Comfortable But Never Free A month past and The Regulators were comfortable in their new surroundings, the events that unfolded next show that they had as some may say become too comfortable. Still well known around the land for banditry and wanted by many Mason and Emma foolishly would go off alone and let their guard down. The ex-vice-president of The Forsaken met his end trying to protect Emma when she was being held captive. After delivering this news to the group Emma appeared to be going back to her old way, how she was when she was the vice-leader for The Society of Graverobbers and met her end by the hands of a Regulator. This is when the group all lost contact with each other for a short few weeks until they all came back where the events were explained in full and understood by all. The group reunited and introductions made they set up a new camp with two new members, Dean and Esme. Dean was a lone, nervous survivor that they took under their wing and Esme is Alex’s little sister who has been roaming the country alone for almost two years now. It was through Esme’s past experiences that brought Byron to his end. Esme found out who Byron used to be a part of and she refuses to believe that people change that much, she spent weeks watching him and after stalking him around a town, listening in and watching for around thirty minutes her big brother joined her just as Byron killed a fellow survivor for petty reasons. Just like Emma; Byron met his end to a fellow Regulators hand. Chapter Three - From Bandits to Anti-heros; A New Beginning Much to the members dismay Liam had left The regulators camp in search of a settlement which went by the name ‘The Bloodline.’ He was convinced that they would hand over a settlement traitor which he wished to execute. Liam left and did not return for two weeks, at this point the members of The Regulators saw Liam as a traitor and believed that he had gone back to his old ways and teamed up with ‘The Bloodline.’ Now a wanted man The Regulators added Liam to their wanted list but as he had been gone for such a long period of time and was not at ‘The Bloodline’s’ camp when they visited it they saw little point in wasting anymore time in hunting him as they now had much more to deal with than this. A gentleman had approached Alex, Dean and Esme and asked for their help in seeking revenge on one Reece Foley;’ the leader of The Bloodline. As suspected by the group and confirming their thoughts on Liam Reece was an evil doer who had tortured the man for hours and had ripped the skin clean from his arm. The Regulators agreed to help this man and joined him in his mission to Green Mountain where ‘The Bloodline’ were attempting to set up a safe-zone, a safe-zone which The Regulators were determined to not let happen. There they discovered that there were only three members of ‘The Bloodline’ left, they were as good as eradicated, the men executed one of the men leaving two left to find. A few days later The Regulators found the man again and headed up to the so called ‘safe-zone’ however when they arrived they were met by a group of people who were in a group which went by the name ‘The Forsaken.’ After Byron showing his true colours, the rumors, the information they had received from ex-Regulators and the example they were showing that day The Regulators decided to take it upon themselves to start disposing of this evil group. They managed to kill three members but unfortunately they lost a member themselves, Alexander Kilroy was lost after he tried to save his fellow members with a brave move when they were taking fire. Since this event The Regulators have expanded greatly in numbers and have taken it upon themselves to seek out the man they previously helped in order to ask him and his friends to repay the favor. They are now determined to not only eradicate ‘The Bloodline’ but also ‘The Forsaken’ and any other wrong doers they find along the way. Members Founding Members * Liam Bonney * Byron Ortega * Mason Lockwood (Settlement Leader) * Emma Lu (Settlement Vice-Leader) Members * Connor Gates * Dean Thompson * Esme Jamerson * Isaac Harris Category:Settlements Category:Anti-hero settlements Category:Inactive settlements